Ghostfreak Returns
by Superwholockgirl001
Summary: What happens when Ghostfreak returns and is sent to a dimension where ghost are real? An epic adventure is what happens. Ben 10 ends up trapped in a dimension full of ghost, with Ghostfreak more powerful than ever, and to make it worse he cant change back to regular Ben.
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF GHOSTFREAK

* * *

PROLOGUE

BEN'S POV

"Ben lets go already!" Its 10pm, Gwen was shouting at me from Kevin's car. We were gonna go investigate a space ship crash outside of Bellwood."Hold on! I forgot my phone!" I walked back inside the house. I went into the living room and found my phone on the couch. I picked it up and went back outside.

Minutes later we were at the crash site. We had gotten a call from Grandpa Max about a spaceship that crashed. It was in the middle of a dessert. There were already other plumbers there. We made our way to the space ship. I had a bad feeling about this one. Dont know why though it looks pretty normal. Well as normal can be when you have a watch full of aliens in it and your every day life was fighting aliens. I walked inside looking for clues. The plumbers had said it was empty when they got here. But i just wanted to make sure there were no signs of a passenger or driver. I dropped my guard for a moment since it looked abondened. And that was my first mistake.

DANNY'S POV

I looked over at the clock next to my bed. It was 5:17 am. Another sleepless night for Danny Fentom. Good thing it was a Saturday. Wich meant no school. Wich meant no detention. Wich meant I could sleep in. As my eyes started to close my ghost senses kicked in. "Not again. Don't they ever get tired. I know I do. I wonder who it is this time" I turned into Danny Phantom. I felt my rings spread through my body. Replaciang my clothes with a black and gray jump suite. My hair changed into pure white. And my blue eyes changed into green glowing ones. My body tempertured dropped to freezing cold. "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!". Oh no, not him againg. i flew out the window to where the box ghost was floating. "Don't you ever get tired of getting your butt kicked."

"Beware! For-"

"yeah yeah i know." I say taking out the Fentom thermos. It sucks the Box ghost in. Finnally now I can sleep. I fly back to my room. Turn into my human self againg and go to sleep. Or at least try. Because my ghost sense go off again. "UGH!"

BEN'S POV

I turn around and the next thing i know im flying out the spaceship."BEN!" Gwen runs over to me. I feel lightheaded for a moment. Theres laughter coming from inside the spaceship. Gwen and kevin get into a fighting stance while I try to gather my head. Then the figures come out. It was somebody I never expected to see again.

"Thank you Ben for freeing me once again."

"But I didn't touch anything." Then i look at the omnitrix and notice its red. I haven't used the watch. I look back at Ghostfreak."You drained the omnitrix." When this did happen?!

"We will see each other again."he starts to take off but Gwen shoots one of her pink energy orbs at him. Kevin absorbs the metal from the sapceship. Next thing i know they are fighting Ghostfreak. Kevin turns one of his fists into a spike ball. He swings at Ghostfreak but he catches Kevin's hand. He throws Kevin at Gwen aand they are down. Im too stunned to move. 'Ghostfreak is back. He's back.' Ghostfreak starts to move torwards me. But then a portal opens behind him and he gets sucked in it. a glance sideways and see one of the plumbers holding a weird looking gun. "What did you do?"

"I've sent him to different dimmension."

"You did what?!' Gwen was standing up."This is bad."

"You think you can track him?"

"Yeah probably." She walks over to the ship and touches. Her eyes glow pink. For a while its like she has nothing. Kevin is standing next to me know. "I've got him. I think I can open a portal there but it would take alot of time."

"how much time?"

"A day at the most."

DANNY'S POV

I flew back outside searchiing for the ghost that had kept me from falling asleep. I look around and see a ghost that i have never seen before. He is white with black lines running all over him. He has claw like hands .His eye is big and green. "Hey ugly do you know what time it is?" I say to him sarcasticly.

"How dare you adresss me like that you filthy human."

"Filthy human? Im not dirty"

"Where am I?"

"umm.. Amity Park. I'm guessing your new here."

"I am Ghostfreak the most feared Ectonurite in all of Anur Phaetos."

"Never heard of it or you. Why are you here?"

"My plans are not to be shared with the likes of you."

"riiight, this coming from the ghost with his head upsidedown." This made him really angry. How do i know this? Because he's coming straight at me. He scratches my arm. I wince at the pain. But before i have time to recover he's already coming at me again. This time he launches me at a building. And once again before i can recover a car is being thrown at me. I turn intangible befor the car can hit me. I phase throught it. I turn back to where the ghost was. I throw one of my ectoblast at him. It phases through him though. i throw another one and hit him this time. "lucky shot" he says. he flies at me faster than the eye can see. He grabs me by the neck and pins me against a wall. I try turning intangible but i cant. "Im only going to say this once so pay attention. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." He throws me aginst a car and i feel the rings going over my body and turning me back to my nomal human self again.

GHOSTFREAK RETURNS

DANNY'S POV

"Hey Danny you hear me?" A voice said out to me. The ground was hard. or at least it was when I was fighting the weird ghost. Wich reminds me. I need to find him before he causes anymore damage or hurts someone. But where do you find a ghost like him? And where did he come from. I'm going to need more information on him before I go up against him. "Danny, I'm talking to you" Tucker's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"huh?What?"

" You ok man? you've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinkinng about that ghost. I mean their was something different about him."

"Like what?" this time it was Sam. She found me outside in the street when that ghost knocked me out.

"Well for one, he has never heard of Amity Park."

"Most ghost haven't.'' Tucker said taking out his PDA.

"Then he said that he was an Ectonurite from a place called Anur Phaetos."

"Ecto what?"

"Agun Plateous?"

"Ectonurite from Anur Phaetos."

"Never head of it. Maybe its just one of those crazy ghosts.'' she grabbed the glass that was in front of her and poured some more water in it.

"Yeah a crazy ghost that can beat me without trying. Great just what I needed. Maybe someone in the ghost zone can help."

"Like who?"

"I dont know." I turned into Danny Phantom. "But I intend on getting answers." I phaced through the floor and into the lab. I flew over to the ghost portal. A big green swirl right on the wall. I flew inside. I ended up in the ghost zone but something was wrong. It looked different. It seemed deserted. Then something starts flying straight torwards me."what is that?" It gets closer. I start to see blue. then gray. Then I hear "BEWARE!" oh no. he flyies up to me.

"Beware the cursed one returns!"

"Who?"

"The cursed one. He ruled the ghost zone before any of us."

'Whos the cursed one?"

"Beware his body. BEWARE!"

"Your not making aany sense."

"Maybe I can help with that." oh no it cant be him again. I Wanted answers not him.

-BEN'S POV-

Why? Why is it always me? This day just keeps getting worst and worst. All I can do is walk back and forth back and forth. Its irritating not being able to help.

"dude would you stop pacing its annoying."

"Sorry I can't help it." I drop down on the couch next to kevin. Its been nearly 15 hours since we found out Ghostfreak was back. All beacuse of me. Now Gwen was somewhere trying to get the spell on how to transport to a different dimension. I started shaking my leg because of all this waiting. It really was starting to irritate me.

"Dude would you stop that!"

"Sorry, I cant stand all this waiting anymore! Ghostfreak is out there somewhere causing trouble and I'm stuck here!" Istood up and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. Call me when Gwen is done." And before he can say anything i was out the door. I would've taken my car but I didn't feel like driving. I looked at the Ultimatrix it was flashing. Blue? What? It has never done that before. I bring it up closer to me. I press the side. And then theres the Ultimatrix's voice.

"Unknown energy detected. Unknow energy detected."

"Omnitrix scan energy source."

"Scanning for energy source." It bepped for a few seconds."Unable to scan for energy source."

"Umm track down energy."

"Tracking unknow energy. Unknown energy found." A map popped up from the Omnitrix. It pinpointed to the crash site. Could Ghostfreak be back there?

"Omnitrix identify energy."

"Identifiying energy. Unknown energy. Transporting to unknow energy"

"Wait what?" Befor I knew it I was back at the crash site. "Hello?" I walked to the back of the spaceship and there was a portal open. It was the same one that sucked Ghostfreak in.

"Unknown energy source found." I looked at the Ultimatrix.

"Is it safe to travel?"

"Unknown."

"Where does it lead?"

"Unknown."

"Well here goes nothing." I jumped inside the portal. It was the best thing ever. I opened my eyes and saw that I was not in Bellwood anymore. I looked around me and there were alot of tall buildings. Right in front of me was one weird looking one. It had a sign that said 'Fenton Works.' I walked to a nearby alley and looked at the Ultimatrix once again. It was still flashing blue. I pressed on the side dials again.

"Scanning unknow area." A Green light shot out of the Ultimatrix. It wasn't like the last time it scaned somebody. I saw people look around for the source of the light. "Area identifed as Dimension 13. Only one alien life form detected and 1,362,895 ghost forms detect. 3 unnknown. And more than 100,000,000 humans detected."

"3 unknown? Can you track the location of them?"

"Affirmative."

"Track them down."

"Tracking down. Tracking complete." A map of the USA pooped up it showed 4 dots. One green one wich i'm assuming is me and 3 other ones colored red. One was in Wyoming, one in Kansas, and another one near me.

"How far is the one near us?" When I said this it started moving torwards me. "Forget it. Its Hero time!" I hit the side dials and Big Chill's form popped out. I pressed down on the watch with my other arm and felt my body change into Big Chill. "BIG CHILL!" I cried out in an echoie voice. I flied up and saw a white and black blur fly past me.

DANNY'S POV

"Oh no." I turned around and saw Skulker floating there. "How can you possibly help?"

"I can't. But I can give you advice. Do not go after him. Unless you have a death wish."

"Who?"

"BEWARE THE CURSED ONE! BEWA-" Skulker covered the Box Ghost's mouth.

"Quiet! We all know him by the Cursed One. Its an old Ghost Zone legend. The legend says that a ghost from a different world will come and rule over the Ghost Zone. That he will bring the Ghost Zone to its most darkest era. He will be the stronest ghost to ever walk the Ghost Zone."

"How powerful is he?"

"Legend says that by just one tuch he render you powerless." My eyes widened in shock. Could it be that- no impossible its just a legend right. Right? But back to what i came here for.

"What do you know about a ghost named Ghostfreak?"

"Never heard of him." And with that Skulker was gone. Ilooked at Box Ghost. He threw his hands up and yelled "BEWARE" and with that he was gone. I flew out of the gGhost Zone and back to my room. Sam and Tucker weren't there I guess they got tired of waiting. Better find them and tell them about the Ghost Zone problem. I flew out of my window. Just as I was flying over the building across from my house I flew by something blue. I stopped mid air. I blinked. I turned around and saw what looked like a big blue skinny butterfly.

"My day just can't get any weirder." Then his green and black thingy in the center of his chest started to speak.

"Unknown species detected."

"Ultimatrix scan." the big giant butterfly said with an echoie voice. The thing that I'm guessing was the Ultimatrix the started to scan me.

"What the- Did you just scan me?"

"Yes"

"Scanning complete. Ectoplasm detected in species DNA. An Ectonurite has also been detected nearby."

"Ghostfreak." We both said at the same time.

"Have you met Ghostfreak?"

"Yeah have you?" Before it could answer Ghostfreak came up to us.

"Well if it isn't the famous Ben Tennyson." The butterfly thing turned around.

"Ghostfreak. I see you survived."

"Thanks to your Ultimatrix. How did you get here?"

"The Ultimatrix."

"I'm guessing you came alone. I dont see your cousin around. I could've overshadowwed her once again. Just like old times right Ben."

"Old times what does he mean old times?" The one called Ben looked at me it is none of your buisness."

He was wrong it was my town that they were in. So it was my buisness. I was about to tell him this when i saw Ghostfreak launch torwards him. "Look out!" He turned around and what looked like cold air shot out of his mouth. Ghostfreak turned invisible. We waited for an attack but he never attacked. Then I turn around.

"Who are you?" The big blue butterfly asked me well Ben since thats what Ghostfreak called him.

"Im Danny Phantom. Who are you?"

"Big chill."

"But Ghostfreak called you-"

"How do you know Ghostfreak?"

"He attacked me yesterday. I still have a few bruises from the fight." He looked down at the thing in the middle of his chest. "Dude are you okay?"

BEN'S POV

Why haven't I changed back? I mean I should've changed back by now. So why havent I?

"Dude are you okay?" said the kid with white hair, green eyes,gray boots and gloves,and a black jumpsuit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you know where Ghostfreak could've gone?"

"No." He looked at me for a moment. "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN OF GHOSTFREAK

* * *

BEN'S POV

Why haven't I changed back? I mean I should've changed back by now. So why havent I?

"Dude are you okay?" said the kid with white hair, green eyes,gray boots and gloves,and a black jumpsuit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you know where Ghostfreak could've gone?"

"No." He looked at me for a moment. "Why?"

"Because... I need to find him." I looked at the Ultimatrix again. _Stupid watch won't let me change back. Whats with this thing._ "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well then to bad. I don't have time to sit here and talk to you. I mean float."

"Well then make time. You aren't leaving until I get answers and your back in the Ghost Zone." I chuckled at this. "The Ghost Zone? Ghost aren't real." Danny looked at me confused. "Um you did just see Ghostfreak."

"Ghostfreak is not a ghost. He's an alien. I mean sure his species are like ghost but they aren't." Danny started laughing. He didn't believe me. _No time for this._ I started to fly in a random direction. Then a something green went past me. I turned around and glared at Danny. His hands were glowing green. "Did you just shoot me?"

"I didn't say you could leave." He got in a fighting stance. I charged at him. He shot me again, but I turned intangible before it could hit me. I took a breath and from my mouth shot out an icy breath. Danny flew around avoiding the icy breath. He shot another green thing at me. Before I could dodge it hit me.

* * *

DANNY'S POV

I saw him starting to fall. He hit the ground in a matter of seconds since we weren't that high. "I grabbed the Fentom Thermos and pointed it at him. "This was just to easy." I pressed the button but the Fentom Thermos wouldn't trap him. "What now?" I hit the Fentom Thermos a few times. "Work you stupid thing." I looked down at the floor and Big Chill was gone. "Aw come on!" I put the Fentom Thermos away."Great I have a broken Thermos, a big blue butterfly that thinks its an alien on the loose, along with a crazy ghost named Ghostfreak." Then he looked down at his watch. "And i'm late for class again." I flew off to school. I phased in through the ceiling and into the boy's bathroom. I turned into Danny _Fentom. _I walked out the bathroom and into the hallway. I made my way to my locker. Tucker and Sam were waiting for me there. "Danny where have you been?"

"Fighting ghost." I leaned against my locker. Tucker looked up from his PDA. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well."

"He's just as crazy as Ghostfreak. He believes aliens are real. Aliens!" I sighed. "Whats with ghost lately."

"FENTURD!" _Oh no, not now._ Dash walked up to them. "What do you want Dash?"

"I got a bad grade in one of my test."

"So?"

"I need something to take my anger out on." Then my ghost sense came. "Um not right now Dash. I have something to do." Then their was screaming coming from the next hallway. Then somebody screamed ghost. I ran in to a closet. "Going ghost!" I felt the rings go up and down my body. Transforming me to the hero of Amity Park Danny _Phantom. _I phased through the door and went to the hallway where the ghost was at. "Ghost child!" I turned around and saw "Skulker?"

"What surprised to see me here?"

"Um, actually yeah. Not who I was expecting." Then there was more screaming coming from a different hall. "You brought back up?" Skulker shook his head. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I don't need backup."

"Then..." I flew in the direction the screaming was coming from. And there he was. "Ghostfreak." He turned around and smiled. "You again. I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"I guess I have a thing for getting in the way." He frowned and launched at me. Before I could react he threw me against one of the lockers. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck. "Can't we work something out?" He glared at me. "I'll take that as a no."He slammed me against the floor. "This time stay down."

"Hey but ugly!" Ghostfreak looked up. "You miss me?" He growled "Tennyson." I started to get up. I looked towards the direction the voice was coming from and saw a big giant blue lizard. He shot some ice breath at Ghostfreak and froze him. I stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks for the help."

"The names Articguana. And you are Danny."

"Um, yeah, that's me. I've never seen a ghost like you."

"I'm not a ghost. Alien yes."

"Aliens arent real."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too. I am living proof."

"You are a ghost that thinks its an alien."

"I am not a-" He went flying across the hallway and against some lockers. Ghostfreak then threw me down the hall. "Dude would you stop with the throwing!?" He ignored me and walked towards Articguana. "You will pay for everything." He lunged himself at him. Articguana jumped on the wall and ran on jumped again and landed next to me. I threw my ghostray encased on a snow ball. It exploded when it hit Ghostfreak on the chest. Ghostfreak was sent back a few inches. "Cool. Literally." I looked at Articguana. Then back at Ghostfreak. He got up and started laughing. He turned invisible. I looked around frantically. "Where is he?"

"If I knew I would tell you!" Then I felt someone grab me by the neck.

* * *

BEN'S POV

I looked at Danny and saw Ghostfreak wrap his arms around his neck. "Let me go!"

"Surrender, or" He put his claw like hands at his neck. "I kill him."

"Danny!" I looked at the source of the voice for a moment. But that was all he needed. Ghostfreak disappeared taking Danny with him. "Darn it!" I looked at the source of the voice. It was a goth girl. She had violet eyes and short black hair. "Wheres Danny?"

"Ghostfreak took him." I walked towards her. "I'm Articguana and no i am not a ghost." She took out a big gun. It was metal and had green parts on it. _Yikes. _"I want the truth!"

"That is the truth! I'm human let me show you!" I looked down at the Ultimatrix. "Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode."

"Voice command activated." The voice of the Ultimatrix said. The girl took one step back. "Ultimatrix reset code 10."

"Ultimatrix reset code activated." The Ultimatrix started beeping. Then there was the flash. It died down. "See pure human."

"That is not human."

"What do you mean. I looked down at my hands. They were Upgrade's hands. "Aw come on."

"Reset code failed." I looked at the Ultimatrix. "Yeah I noticed. Wait a minute why didn't i think of this sooner. Decouple Ultimatrix command code: 000- Release coupling- 0."


End file.
